Daisy's Jukebox
by justdaisy
Summary: Kyoko is married to Shotaro, but having an affair with Ren. Will they be able to keep this up? Told through songfics. Not sexually explicit but M for other mature themes.
1. Follow Me- Uncle Kracker

**Hey, don't want to hold up the story, but if you haven't already I recommend listening to Follow Me by Uncle Kracker. It will make the story more relevant to you and it's just an awesome song you'll dance to for the rest of your life.**

 **I also want to thank my friend PunK-ChIc for helping me with the story.**

 **Follow Me by Uncle Kracker**

 **Background: Sho and Kyoko got married. She is now the housewife of a successful Rock star. For fun, she began starring in some of his music videos, which led to some roles in commercials; a suitable part time career for the wife of such a famous musician.**

It was hard for Kyoko to place when it all began. She supposed it must have been the night they first met. It was at the gala, the one to launch the drama her husband had done the music for.

Kyoko was excited for her own reasons… her husband, due to his rock star image, seldom wore a suit. He looked so handsome, her prince, and tonight she could dress up like a princess too! Her tumbling black curls contrasted against her white dress and pale skin making her feel like Snow White. The outfit was completed, of course, with her favourite necklace, the pendent of which was made from the stone a precious childhood friend had given her.

At the gala, Sho introduced her to the director, the musical coordinator, the female lead and finally the male lead, Tsuruga Ren. The men talked politely for a few minute, and Kyoko zoned out to look at the beautifully decorated hall.

"I must say Mrs. Fuwa," she snapped back to attention as the actor addressed her directly, "that is a beautiful but most curious necklace. How did you come by it?"

Sho arched an eyebrow at this interaction but simply looked at his wife, so as to not agitate the actor.

"Thank you, a friend of mine gave it to me when we were children." She told him while lovingly caressing the pendent.

Mr. Tsuruga smiled, "Ah, so lovely to openly cherish your life long friendship. Mr. Fuwa-"

"Actually," Kyoko interrupted, "this is merely a memento from a lost friendship. Over years ago, but still cherished."

"Is there no chance of fate reuniting you?" he asked with sparkling eyes.

"Perhaps," Kyoko admitted. She did not elaborate. The details would make her seem crazy she knew, and did not want to embarrass her husband.

"Well," Sho cut in. He wasn't smiling. "It is getting a little late, I think my wife and I should retire."

"Pardon, I did not mean to keep you." Mr. Tsuruga told Sho. He kissed the back of Kyoko's hand and gave her a charming smile.

As the couple left, Sho whispered in Kyoko's ear, "In the future, please refrain from interrupting during business conversations."

Kyoko was quite taken aback by this, but nodded anyhow. For a moment, a side of her, which she would soon come to explore deeply, began to compare her husband's treatment towards her with that of Mr. Tsuruga…

Yes. Perhaps that was the moment Fuwa Kyoko's love affair with Tsuruga Ren began.

Then again, perhaps it was the day he stopped calling her Mrs. Fuwa.

In the next few months, Kyoko began to appear in various music videos, and commercials. Sho approved, saying it was a good way to make more people familiar with the Fuwa name and also a networking opportunity. Ren knew of this, because occasionally he ran into her in the cafeteria of the studio where they had common shootings and they would make amicable small talk for a few minutes then carry about their days.

Ren greatly enjoyed these conversations. When he saw the stone her gave her around her neck at that gala he instantly recognised his little Kyoko-chan. She had grown up beautifully, though she seemed to have lost some of her liveliness. Perhaps that wasn't true, every time he saw her she seemed to be improving. She must have lacked some outlet of self-expression before.

Her small acting jobs suited her well. Ren had the feeling that her husband had very traditional views on marriage and was holding back Kyoko's career. It was none of his business though, if her mind was in accordance with the same ideals then bless them both. He sometimes worried though, that this was not the case…

These worries were relieved however, when she landed a repeat role in a drama Ren starred in. Her role was a waitress at a restaurant the characters frequented. She would not be in every episode, but Ren imagined it was nice for her to finally be a part of a whole complicated little world she would help create.

The series continued filming for the next two years. At around the six month mark, the rest of the cast invited Kyoko to join them for drinks after filming. She agreed happily. After an enjoyable evening and the formation of many new friendships, Ren asked Kyoko if she wanted to split a cab.

It was mid-January at this time and a fresh blanket of snow had fallen across Tokyo. Ren walked a little ahead, when a very giggly Kyoko threw a snowball flying passed his head.

"Whooooaaa, you were gonna hit me?" Ren asked her (he was also slightly tipsy. Like a little buzz, that's all, man. I love you). He gathered up snow himself and plopped it all on her head!

"Kyoko-chan, you look like a snow fairy." He told her and chuckled.

Kyoko looked at him with big bewildered eyes.

"No waaayyyy, are you Corn, my fairy prince?"

"Yeah! Kyoko-chan!"

"I'm so happy Corn!"

They hugged, after a few moments she squealed, shoved him down into the snow and ran away…

For Ren, that marked the beginning of their romantic involvement.

Kyoko received quite the scolding for going out rather than being home to receive Sho after work. She was most offended when he " _grounded_ " her in response. Did he think she was a kid? It was completely offensive. None the less, she wanted to keep her home a peaceful space, so she agreed to not take side roles beyond the drama she was committed to for two months. She also had to return directly home afterwards to tend to her wifely duties.

Ren felt hurt Kyoko was ignoring him after he (though by accident) revealed their past to her. Those two months were long for both parties, Kyoko felt so alone.

When the two months were up, Kyoko was offered a job in a perfume commercial. Excited to be back in her niche, Kyoko arrived on the set half an hour early. She was happily surprised to Ren there too! They quickly discovered they would be co-starring in the ad, and then caught up with much laughter until make up arrived and tore them apart.

Neither mentioned the last night they had spoken. Not yet that is. They would discuss it in depth that night, all that weekend while Sho was off recording, Tuesday afternoon in Ren's dressing room…

The filming itself was… sensual. Ren was fully aware of the feelings he had developed by now and was in a funny position. He found himself acting when the director called, " _Cut_!" and being himself at the call of, " _Action_!"

On Kyoko's part, if she hadn't noticed her attraction to Ren before, she was acutely aware of it now.

After the filming, Kyoko gathered all her boldness and invited Ren over for coffee. Sho was away for the week so Ren would not be a bother.

She had honestly intended to make coffee for him. On his part, he honestly only expected coffee.

These rendezvous had been going on since around the nine month mark of filming. There were now only two months left, and discussions were beginning between the lovers as to how they would proceed when they lost the cover of coworkers.

They were actually having coffee for real this time in Kyoko's living room. Kyoko admitted she had developed feelings for Ren, but bore no ill feelings against her husband. Ren said he also had feelings for her, but due to their own individual situations, it would be her decision that would determine the nature of their relationship. Of course he wished to have her all to himself, but he would stay for the current arrangement, as long as she allowed it to last.

"I'm married Ren," Kyoko said. "It's just I feel so much when I'm with you-"

"I'm not the reason that you go astray."

Kyoko was horribly offended by that. She expected Ren to be glaring at her but was surprised at how soft his features were when she looked up. He only meant it seemed Fuwa was pressuring Kyoko into conforming to an obedient wife figure that wasn't her natural spirited self. If Kyoko were his wife Ren would never treat her with such an air of superiority. He didn't think Kyoko had noticed yet and, bizarre as everything was, he didn't feel it was his place to criticise her husband.

"You're in a complicated situation. I love you, I would love to have a proper life with you. We can find a way to keep this up, or you can make an absolute decision. We're not particularly in a rush nor do I feel the need to pressure you into something that would jeopardise your happiness. We can talk about it later. That being said…"

He rose to leave.

"We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay."

He left Kyoko in her home with the promise of his love. The choice to accept it was now entirely hers.

 **Hi guys! My roommate said I was simply not allowed to leave the ending that way. But that's how the song goes! It never tells you her choice. Later chapters will though. Please "Follow Me" ;) to find out what happens!**


	2. Got Your Number- Serena Ryder

**A while ago someone called Sho the good guy. There isn't really a good or bad guy in my story. I sympathize with Kyoko because I cheated in a DV situation once, but I don't think she's in the right.**

Kyoko went through her suitcase one last time. Personal documentation? Check! Clothes? Mostly check, she needed to pack a little bit light and didn't want to bring anything too expensive. Jewelry? She felt at her earrings and removed her diamond studs, setting them down on the dresser. She did however verify her Corn necklace was still around her neck. Was there anything else? She looked around the master bedroom and threw a couple of storybooks in her bag, plus a photo of herself and her best friend Kanae.

There, all packed and ready to leave her husband.

Why was she leaving? She didn't always want to, for a long time she thought their relationship was completely normal. In fact, they had a perfect little story book life. He had a storybook job. They went to storybook balls. She baked storybook pies. It seemed like everything she should want out of life. Her traditional upbringing was like blinders keeping her focused on traditional goals.

Acting took those blinders off. It gave her a new way of looking at the world. With each character she experienced life from new angles. It was an adventurous thrill unlike anything she had ever experienced in her commonplace life. She wanted more. She spoke with new people, made friends for the first time. It was through acting she met Kanae, and because of her work she came to know Tsuruga Ren more intimately.

Her home at this time however was still mostly comfortable. Shotaro had few complaints because she was still acting a perfect little wife despite her new jobs. When work picked up however, he became cross with her. After a night out with the cast of a show she was in, he "grounded" her. She appeased him outwardly, but on the inside resentment began to form. When she was "un-grounded" she quickly entered an intense affair with Ren. Throughout this time however she continued to put on what she hoped was her every day mask around Shotaro. It wasn't too difficult as there was little passion between them and she barely saw him anyway since he toured so much.

But all this change frightened her. The future as her relationships were now held great uncertainty. She was scared to rip her home apart, after 7 years of marriage. She was used to Shotaro even if he didn't excite her as much as he once did. But surely she could find that again? Shotaro was safe, Ren was a gamble. After over a year of dating in secret, Kyoko told Ren she would like a break.

After that, she had thrown herself into her relationship with Shotaro. Extravagant home-cooked meals every day. Sparkling home. Renewed sex life.

But it was no use. She didn't love him.

She couldn't even blame herself. She didn't want to be some docile little- She now had dreams, she now had relationships beyond her marriage, she had just accepted a new career opportunity that would finally allow her to be self-sufficient for the first time in her life. He couldn't control her anymore, she wasn't some maid/cook/cheerleader/sex toy. Not that she had anything against maids, cooks, cheerleaders and sex toys, it just wasn't the life she wanted. And she was certain this time! She imagined what Shotaro's face would look like when he found her simple note. A few months ago it would have terrified her! Now she didn't care. He didn't have any leverage on her. If anything, she had the advantage of him wanting his failed marriage kept secret. She would be perfectly safe with her new roommate.

Kanae that is; Ren had left for America two years ago.

 **Sorry for the twist, I hope you enjoyed it anyway :p**


	3. Don't Know Why- Norah Jones

**An explanation for my absence can be found in Skip Beat and I: A Love Story. Sorry about that.**

"You're leaving?"

The girl Ren was trying to forget was standing at the doorway of his dressing room.

"That was always the plan," he said, avoiding her gaze. "Besides," he couldn't help but add, "I don't have much reason to stay."

With that he looked at her. His glare softened when he saw her tears.

"Kyoko-"

But she had cleared the room and started kissing him with all she could muster. Against his better judgement Ren returned this. When they were finished, Ren purred in her ear, "Come with me," and kissed behind her ear, her cheek, her jaw.

"Let me go get my passport," she smiled at him.

When Kyoko returned home she unexpectedly ran into her husband.

"Why were you out so late?"

She scrambled for an excuse and considered going with the truth when he interrupted.

"When a man gets home from work he expects his wife to welcome him and have dinner ready. We're a family aren't we?"

 _Family_. She didn't think she'd ever heard him use that word to describe them before.

"I'm sorry Shotaro," she said sweetly. "I just need to run upstairs and grab something."

Ren searched the crowd at the airport eagerly.

"Ren, we need to go," Yashiro told him.

"Just another minute." He couldn't stop smiling. All his dreams were coming true, for both his career and personal life. She would be so surprised when she saw the ring! It wasn't that expensive but it would match the Corn Stone that brought them back together, a symbol of their love.

The minute passed and he began to worry. Then two minutes. Five. Twenty.

"It's time," Yashiro whispered. The truth hit Ren.

She wasn't coming.

 **Sorry. Spoiler: Adele will swoop in next chapter to save the day!**


	4. Hello- Adele

August 19

 **You have reached the personal line of Kuon Hizuri. I cannot answer the phone at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you in the order received.**

Hi Ren- er- Kuon, this is Mogami, or I guess you knew me when I was Fuwa but now I'm not. Um, yeah. So I thought I'd call and congratulate you on your award I saw it on a magazine and that's all. Bye

September 2

 **You have reached the personal line of Kuon Hizuri. I cannot answer the phone at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you in the order received.**

Hi Ren sorry that message was so weird what I really want to say is I was an idiot and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't show up that night. I'm sorry we snuck around. I'm not sorry for our time together I'm just sorry I didn't love you openly. That's all… bye.

September 30

 **You have reached the personal line of Kuon Hizuri. I cannot answer the phone at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you in the order received.**

Hi Hizuri-san, sorry to bother you again. I just thought of the time you told me I was strong and wanted to thank you. You showed me what a relationship should look like. I mean sort of. I've never had a proper relationship now have I? Oh gawd I keep talking about myself. Me, me, me. Anyway, thank you. It was you who gave me the idea I could and should live without Shotaro and I'm really happy now from that.

*crying sounds*

This is so stupid I shouldn't keep calling you like this it's completely inappropriate I'm so sorry to keep bothering you you must hate me for all I've done to you and I hate me too-

*beep*

October 20

 **Hello?**


	5. Still the One- Shania Twain

She remembered the first time she ever saw him. She'd been six years old and she'd been crying. He entered the clearing and asked what was wrong. She looked up. Through her tears and the sun light he was dazzling. The most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. A fairy prince.

She remembered the first time he touched her. It was a warm pat on the head. A rush of comfort and belonging entered her heart for the first time. No one had given that feeling to her before. Not her mother, not her only friend, not his family. It was magical.

She felt those things all over again now, standing before Kuon Hizuri in the Las Angeles Airport. It was just a kiss on the cheek between two old friends, but to her it felt more than that. She couldn't tell if he felt the same way.

It was completely unexpected for them to have even made contact after everything they'd gone through. The lies, the cheating, the betrayal. Personal growth and personal regression. Relationships forged and relationships broken. Careers built and lovers parted. This was their first encounter since she stood him up all those years ago. When she promised to run away with him but didn't follow through.

"Kyoko," he addressed her. "It is remarkable to see you after all this time."

Remarkable? His guard was up. How could she prove she was serious about him this time?

"Shall we?" He gestured to a casual fine dining restaurant within the VIP lounge area.

They made formal small talk a little while until the main course arrived. It was a ground beef fillet garnished with a fried egg and a vegetable dish. Kyoko stared then looked up at the man before her. All at once she laughed a little, cried a little, and positively beamed as she said, "I love you my fairy prince."

His eyes were sad then he humorously tossed his head back and laughed.

"You'll be the death of me you know that?" Then he stood and kissed her.

It was different from when they were younger. Before they were each half a person trying to merge as quickly and completely as possible. Now they were two individuals, working together but each whole. She loved being with him, and keeping all of herself. She was contented and so was he.

They lived happily ever after.

 **Thank you for reading! And for all your support. This is my first completed multi-chapter story. Thank you for coming on my journey.**


End file.
